The Tamer's Worst Nightmare
by Dark Raven107
Summary: Story about a ticked-off girl and what she does for payback. Very hilarious!!! ^_^


Title: The Tamers' Worst Nightmare  
  
A/n: This is my first fanfic with any particular pairing. Although it gets sorta confusing. It ends up with Rika dating Kazu, although it isn't exactly mutual. This is fully intended to be a Ryuki (mainly, but I have incorporated several other non-original characters, just Ashley, myself, and another character whose name is Courtney). I will provide you with a chart when the time calls for it, but for now, this is just an introduction to the situation. Impmon was my muse from the time this fanfic was just a tiny idea. He is my new ridiculous situation muse, and this story is definitely one big ridiculous situation. So, the disclaimer will be said by: *spins wheel* Rika!  
  
Rika: Noooooo! You KNOW I don't even like this story! I hate it!  
  
Amber: I can see why...but you have to do the disclaimer or ELSE!  
  
Rika: Fine.  
  
Disclaimer: Amber does own the idea for this fanfic, but she really owes it all to the people that own the show. Grrr..I oughta kill those people...  
  
Amber: Okay, I guess that'll do.now READ!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins  
  
"NO ONE calls me a wimp and gets away with it!!!" Rika bellowed. She took a swing at the girl with the insolence to call her a wimp, and missed. The girl ducked gracefully.  
  
"Ha!" She said. "You can't beat me up! I'm smarter than you." While the girl was indulging in the temporary victory, Rika helped herself to a nicely executed uppercut. True to her aim, it collided with her jaw. "OOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" The girl howled in pain.  
  
"That'll teach ya. Don't feel bad, some people need a little breaking in. Get it?" She laughed at her own pun, and headed toward her next class, pushing past the crowd that had formed. She met up with Ryo.  
  
"Hey pumpkin," Ryo said.  
  
"Not today," she replied. "I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Uh-oh." He said, with some worry in his voice. "What happened?"  
  
"I clobbered some dipstick that called me a wimp."  
  
"Oh god. Are you in trouble?"  
  
"I'll guarantee you not as much as that girl." They were going out now, and seniors in high school. The big Sadie Hawkins dance was coming up soon; the girls were to ask the guys. For Rika and Ryo, it was unspoken, but official. They were going together. Besides, it was all over school.  
  
Also, Ashley and Takato were going, and Amber and Henry. Jeri? She was apparently going with Kenta. That was alright with Rika, they were both annoying to her.  
  
"Do you even know the girl's name?"  
  
"Yep. It's Courtney. She's some new student from America. She is supposed to be some weird, into-voodoo girl. Like I'm so scared."  
  
"Well, we've seen some pretty weird stuff ourselves. Don't count anything out."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Well, bye."  
  
"Bye." They both went into their separate classes, and when the classes were over, they met up at Guilmon's hideout. Rika explained what had happened, and the tamers were reacting differently.  
  
"Well," Amber began. I think she deserved it if she called you a wimp."  
  
"Amber," Henry said, "Rika can be intimidating. Maybe that's all there is to it."  
  
"I suppose." Amber said, and left it at undecided. The other tamers agreed: none of them took sides. Eventually Rika gave up arguing her point, she didn't need approval anyway. They all went their separate ways. Meanwhile, something was literally brewing up in the room of the notorious Courtney.  
  
~*Courtney's room! WE DON'T WELCOME YOU!*~  
  
Courtney had just finished the incantation. ".tomorrow morning. There. That oughta do it. They thought they were teaching ME! HAHA!" She cackles evilly, and puts up her spellbook. She goes to bed, maliciously awaiting tomorrow morning, when she would get her revenge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amber: Well, that's it. Sorry it's so short, but I bet you can't wait to find out what happens next, huh? You probably have some idea, but for the most part, I left you all hanging. HA! Well, I might give you some inside info if you IM me on AOL Instant Messenger under Aasoprano07. Tell me that you are from fanfiction.net, and what you want, though. I GET CONFUSED EASILY!!! Bye-bye. ~*Amber*~ 


End file.
